masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Teugene
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Upgrade guide page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 08:56, 19 February 2010 Punctuation If you're going to go to the trouble of undoing my edits to go back to British punctuation, then please at least be consistent. An article about a character that has a quote from that character at the top of the page with the period inside the quotes should also have a period inside the quotes throughout the rest of the article. Regardless of which "style" we use, each article should be consistent throughout and not change from American to British and back again within a couple paragraphs. Take Miranda's page, for example, which has 3 instances of the American-styled punctuation and one instance of the British-styled punctuation. This should be consistent regardless of which style it happens to be. Thanks for your understanding. JakeARoonie 23:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :According to the British English punctuation, the character quotation which has a period inside the quotes is valid and logical because the whole sentence is quoted, as opposed to quoted word(s) that belongs to a part of a sentence, hence the period is outside of the quotes. Example of what I meant: :*When a whole sentence by itself is quoted - "I always work at optimal capacity." :*When a word (or words) in a sentence is quoted - The Reaper Harbinger is also known as "Nazara". :*If I reword the above example, the above punctuation would make more sense as the quoted words is within the construct of the sentence - "Nazara" is another name for the Reaper Harbinger. :Based on the examples above, the point on the quote you mentioned is consistent with British punctuation style. Although I prefer the British punctuation style as it is more logical to me, I'm also aware of the American punctuation style thus I do not feel the need to change all the articles with the American punctuation to a British punctuation style, in keeping consistent with this wiki language guide, the same way as we do not change the American spelling to a British spelling and vice-versa. However, I do agree with your point that an article should have ONE consistent style of spelling and punctuation. If it's American to begin with, then American style all the way and the same for British. Cheers mate! Teugene 05:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Anon IP blocked 217.23.233.103 blocked. Apologies for the inconvenience. --DRY 15:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, just glad he's finally blocked. Just unfortunate we have some immature brats who couldn't grow up. Teugene 16:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Mordin Solus Talk Page Comments Since you also commented on CAW4's edit comment on the talk page, I just figured you should see what he told SpartHawg948 on his talk page. I just figured you should know. Lancer1289 17:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Shepard gender and romances Just wanted to point out real quick- there is one tiny exception to the "no Shepard gender references", and that is when the sentence (or paragraph or whatever) in question is describing a situation that can only occur for one gender or the other, such as a romance with Jack. As it is impossible for a female Shepard to have a romantic relationship with Jack, "he" is fine. SpartHawg948 11:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Duly noted. I did realize that after I edited that. But well, no point changing it back. lol! Teugene 11:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed! It looks A-OK the way it is. I just noticed a lot of other "he"'s in there, and didn't want you going to the trouble of changing them, just to have at least some of them undone. That's never fun... :P SpartHawg948 11:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect Planet Articles I left some comments on DRY's talk page. I noticed you are working on some mission articles for Mass Effect and I just wanted to let you know that I am currently working on walkthoughs of the Mass Effect plot worlds. Currently I am working on Feros and you can see my progress here here. I was planning to trim down the associated planet articles and the guide when I had finished. DRY suggested that we could work together to get the articles more in line with current standards and if you are willing to work with me about cordinating the planet articles with the walkthrough then I am all for it. Just respond here or on my talk page if you are. There is a lot of potential cross over material and I will post what I have to sandboxes if you are willing to work together. Lancer1289 13:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, Currently I use Microsoft Word to write my articles and I wasn't planning on posting them until I was done. DRY also suggested we work together, he added the comment while I was typing here. Lancer1289 13:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I find it is a good idea! I did noticed you were working on those walkthroughs articles, hence I thought that while I work on trimming the fats from those planets, those walkthrough information could be included your current work-in-progress. I'll be working on those edits in my sandboxes so it could be reviewed and commented before finalizing it. What do you think? Teugene 15:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds good I will have what walhtoughs I have up by the end of the day. Hopefully. I'll add a link on my userpage to access my sandboxes. Lancer1289 17:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I posted all the ones I have and what I think you are doing is great. Adding each change to the mission through the journal. I managed to break all the missions into one or two articles. Eden Prime, The Citadel, and Therum each have one article. Noveria, Feros, Virmire, and Ilos each have two. Here is the link to my sandboxes: link. ::Took a quick look and I must say, it looks neat! Those planet articles could then be linked to those mission walkthrough articles. Looks like it's coming up quite well so far. I will take a look at the articles in detail over the next morning as I'm going to sleep real soon! Teugene 18:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't bother tonight then, but I'll look and see where the articles could link to based on their mission titles. I leave you a message on the article's discussion pages where they can link to. I'll use my sandbox links for now. Have a good night. Lancer1289 18:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::A user just added something to the Feros article that I have removed becuase of the rewrite but I have copied the information to your Feros Sandbox Discussion Page. I think it can be worked in and hopefully you can. Lancer1289 13:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) (reset indent)As I said on my talk page, I think you should put them up. They would do a whole lot better than the current ones and frankly they are a lot easier to read then trying to sort though all the plot info. The walkthough articles I just finished make that problem go away. Lancer1289 06:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :So much better without all the unnecessary plot info. You did a great job on them. Lancer1289 17:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup! Only wished it was done sooner, it could helped me save time looking for the right page when I first start playing ME! :P Teugene 17:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect Walkthoughs Sorry if I came across a little heated on my talk page. I was very tired at that point so I just wanted to clear the air. Anyway as to linking the articles I think that again you should just use the first journal entry becuase that is what we are currently using for ME2 articles, and I have already messed up on that point with the firewalker missions. I created an article that is now a redirect and I think that if we have every change in the journal it would give away too much. The short bits of information about the missions are good because they are major plot worlds and just somethings short in my opinion is good. Again sorry about if I came across as heated. The planet articles are looking great by the way, you are doing a great job!Lancer1289 17:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, no worries... I wasn't under any impression that you sounded heated. I'm a pretty laid back person, so I don't get agitated easily ;) As to your suggestion, I shall probably look into the first journal entry and include into the articles then. In the mean time, I need to grab some screenshots for the articles. It's been a while since I've played ME! :Oh, if you're tired because of the numerous edits in MEW, do take some break enjoy the time away from MEW to "chill" or do something you enjoy (other than playing ME of course!) :D Teugene 18:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I was just tired at the time beacuse I hadn't slept in about a day because of everything I have to do, mainly projects for school. I finally got them done earlier today but I really don't need a break. I play a lot of games and frequently enjoy the day with friends but thanks for the concern. ::Also I asked DRY about adding missions to the Citadel article becuase every other planet and station article has them. Basically is the Citadel unique or just no one added them. Just wondering what you think as well. Lancer1289 06:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::About that thought on Citadel, I had a similar notion on Omega. Both locations are quite significant and I felt it don't do justice to both articles leaving the layout as it is right now. If you see the Omega article in my sandbox, I did a mock-up to get an idea on how the article would look like, though, all I did was to force the information to fit into a Planet template — like squeezing a round peg in a square hole. I was thinking of a new "SpaceStation" template or something along that line, and it should be similar to the Planet template style. It can be used for significant places like Citadel and Omega (and other space stations as well). I just haven't got around to do a Sandbox template for it yet but I will soon and then propose it to DRY and the other admins if they will give the green light for it. Teugene 08:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::A new template sounds good, becuase I do think that it is a good idea becuase a planet template isn't really good for stations and after looking at your template I think that it would be a lot better than using the planet one. Good work by the way. Lancer1289 13:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the compliment. I'm not done with the template yet, just testing possibilities of the layout as I need to know how the template system works. On the other hand, I noticed not all the space stations can fit in a template as some do not have sufficient information, and those that do have have a very specific details. Well, I guess I'll just take my time in this template thing. Teugene 16:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) As to my comments on DRY's talk page, I did misunderstand you, mainly by misreading, then rereading, then bashing my head into a wall. Sorry about that. Lancer1289 05:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Currently I don't have the Noveria misison summery. I'll see about getting it ASAP. Lancer1289 20:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it currently I have a campaign on the Expose Saren mission and I am just about to fight Fist, so you don't have to. Also I am rechecking something in that mission so don't worry about it. I'll get it, Just though I'd say so you don't have to waste your time. As the Styx song says Too Much Time on My Hands, well I do have too much time on my hands. Lancer1289 20:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL! I shall wait then. I was nearly lured into replaying ME again when I took those screenshots for the planets. Oh the temptation! Teugene 20:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It may take a day or two however because I need to check somethings on my Feros articles first. Just thought I'd let you know. Lancer1289 02:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) (reset indent)Since I saw you were online, I figured I should tell you that I should have the journal entry for Noveria by the end of the day and I will also have my Feros: The Thorian walkthough up as well in a few hours. I will post the journal entry on the discussion page of your Noveria Sandbox arcticle. Lancer1289 15:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's great! I shall keep myself busy by cleaning up other pages while I wait the final piece! Hoorah! Teugene 15:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :P/S: Btw, the other articles are ready for review and discussions..! Teugene 15:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Just added the joruanl entyr to the Noveria Sandbox discussion page. Lancer1289 19:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I though that I'd tell you that my walkthoughs will be up by the end of the day. Currently only the final battle and Virmire are incomplete at the moment, however they will be done probably within the next 6 hours. Lancer1289 13:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) (reset indent)I just figured I'd let you know that I have just finished my walkthoughs and I welcome your comments on them. You can see the full list here and you can discuss them here. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 21:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, will check on it on my free time. Teugene 04:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I said earlier that I wouldn't be adding images, however I have some free time and I am currently looking though all the uploaded images and finding quite a few good ones, so I'm adding them becuase there are some good pics in the archives. Lancer1289 23:35, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::That's nice. I will try to capture images for the walkthroughs of Kasumi and the Firewalker too as I have not played those DLC yet, lol. Yeah with the busyness and a busted PC, didn't have much time at the moment. Teugene 00:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Again that really sucks, but it is amazing some of the images we have in the archives here. Lancer1289 01:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Tali I truly fail to see how a useful piece of tactical information can be some vague reference to another game? Can you explain that to me? I didn't see a reason for the revert in the summary line. I have also heard her say it with the drone inactive. --Kingclyde 08:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well at The Vault, we don't make references to other games made by the same company. Example would be something in Fallout being similar to Oblivion or another Beth game. As for you saying it is not a useful piece of tactical information, either you never actual killed geth that way or you don't play the game that much. You also didn't read the part where I stated she says that without the combat drone activated. So that alone discounts the fact that that is a reference. If it only happened with it active, then I can see you point. Either way, your mind is set and I'm not going to change it. Let alone edit here again. Thanks. --Kingclyde 23:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Character Power Pages Wow you're fast, or did you just hit save page on all at about the same time? Either way, that was quick. Lancer1289 20:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Or I could be living in a time-warp :P But in truth, you're right ;) I had all the pages opened in tabs, made all the edits, and saved it in one go! Teugene 20:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick question, when you created all the powers for the squad members, I am just curious why didn't you create pages for Shepard's class powers? Just wondering, no offence intended. I just finished them and now its 3am, man you have to love soda and caffeine, so I am going to bed. Just in case you are wondering why you don't get a response right away. Lancer1289 08:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, good question! Honestly, I wasn't aware about it as I hardly ever read Shepard's classes articles. So... I guessed those articles just slipped right off my radar! Anyway, you've done all the good hard work shifting those info already! ;) Teugene 08:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :And I see you've also included the links to squad class powers into the Powers article as well! I've been meaning to do it for a while, had a little table planned for it as well but I couldn't finish it as my busyness at work taken a lot of time at the moment. Teugene 09:06, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well the only reason I added them was because a user added a list of them, then I removed it. However after a comment on my talk page, I took a second look and figured it was the best place for it. After readding the list, I noticed that Shepard's class powers didn't have pages so that is why I added them. Lancer1289 15:11, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Mainspace templates Were the recent changes to the spoiler templates discussed somewhere? We don't encourage changes to mainspace templates without discussion. --DRY 02:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Unique Dialogue Pages Hey I just figured I'd let you know that I just added some dialogue pages for the remaining squad members. Since I know you rewrote the pages for the ME squadmates, could you take a second look over them so see if there is anything I missed. I know I didn't do a good look over, but I think I got the major ones from both Ashley and Kaiden's. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 06:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing! I will have a look at it. Hopefully I'm not bogged down by the lack of time I'm experiencing these days. Teugene 04:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Style Guide Logos Teugene, currently I am rewritting the Class Style guides and I was hoping that you would help with something that relates to the rewrite. Currently there are two images that are good for a picture for the guides. Both images have a modificaion of the image currenlty on the Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. :Style One: Has the image along with the codex image from ME behind it. :Style Two: Has an image just the class title is switched. Please take a look and comment on my talk page, under the heading Class Guide Logos, subheading Style One Vs Style Two. I will have a seperate section set up for each style. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 23:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for voting, however Dammej was working on another project that turned out great. I'd like ask you to check it out in his sandbox and comment on whether we should go with just the standard image, or the new ones on the article's talk page. Thanks again in advance. Lancer1289 04:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Table of Contents Since I really don't want to clog up Dammej's talk page, I figured we could move this here. I do see what you mean, however I do think that an image couldn't hurt. I'll play around a little bit with it in my sandbox and let you know when I have it finished or if an image in that case really doesn't work. Lancer1289 04:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I played around a little bit and check out my Adept Guide (Mass Effect 2), and comment on the talk page. Personally where I have it looks good and still has the TOC on the screen when you open the page. However I'd like you opinion. I'll drop Spart a line as well. Lancer1289 04:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help Hey, just wanted to say thanks for removing the move tags from those pages. I was going to remove them while I waited for the "throttle" that kept me from continuing to move pages disappeared. But I discovered that you had already taken care of them! Thanks for that. :P Wish I could move more than 2 pages every 3 minutes. argh. Dammej 09:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :No problem mate! :) About moving more than 2 pages every 3 minutes, you could open all those pages in its own browser tab, edit and move it all in one go! Teugene 09:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually I couldn't. :\. That's exactly what I'd planned to do. I had all 13 of the pages open in their own tab, but after the first two successful moves, it told me that I was "throttled" from doing any more moves for a few minutes. Perhaps I don't yet have the edit-count for it to allow me to move with impunity. Or is there another way to do a sort of "mass move" that I don't know of? Dammej 10:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Throttled? Hmm, that's something new to me...was not aware nor never occurred to me before. Maybe it's some sort of fail-safe against vandalism. Teugene 11:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Multi-Page Articles Just wanted to get your input on a new template proposal I made to enhance the usability and standardize the layout and usage of multi-page articles like Timeline and other progressive assignments and missions. The ongoing discussion can be found on the MoS/General talk page. I would appreciate any input you might have to offer. Thanks :) --silverstrike 17:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) New power template usage Hey, congrats on 1,000 edits! Anyway, just wanted to leave a note here. The class image is actually built-in to the power table template now, so classimage=... doesn't actually do anything. If you want to show an image, just remove the "showclassimage=no" parameter. You can check out the template for more info on parameters. :) Dammej 21:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hey thanks! I didn't realize about it until you mentioned! Hahaha. Thanks for alerting me about it, will go and change it back. Wasn't aware of that optional parameter. Also, I was just about to leave you a message asking about something for your opinion. Was just wondering if you feel whether stating the class in the in the class pages (Vanguard, Adept, etc) is repetitive when the page already states what class it is? Or is there any parameter to "hide" the name? Teugene 22:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, looks like you're quicker than me! Teugene 22:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry about that. :) As for the class name on the page, I wasn't sure about that, to be honest. Since no one brought it up on the talk page, I figured I'd leave it in and see how it looks. If it looks like it should be hidden, it should be a pretty small change to add a parameter to hide it. Dammej 22:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Probably no one notices it until the new templates are implemented in the class article. Heh. Like you said, an additional parameter could do the trick! Hopefully it won't break anything! Teugene 22:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry to just jump in here, but I really don't see a problem with it. Unless someone comments, I think we should just leave it. That is my opinion. Lancer1289 22:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's not so much of a problem per se. Just more of a usability "enhancement", "less is more" kind of stuff. Teugene 01:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh well, I was just giving my opinion. I really feel that either way would be fine, but I though I would say that it would just be more in line with the rest of the template usage. However I like consistency so that may by that is a little bias. Again that's just me. Lancer1289 01:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Spart's Talk Page I just wanted to let you know that I didn't remove any of your comments. When the edit conflicts came up, I just copied way to much information when I put my comment back in. I copied your last comment in addition to my own, curse my computer for selecting too much. I just wanted to let you know about that and appoligize if it seemed like I removed your comment as well. Again curse my computer for doing that. Lancer1289 18:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nah no worries, it's no big deal. I'd figured I will probably cause some edit conflict anyway! Teugene 18:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 02:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Updating the ME2 Enemy infobox Hey there, I've been working on yet another change to the templates we have in use. I'd like to update to add a "health bar" which quickly indicates what defenses an enemy has. I'm also looking for suggestions on other ways to update it. If you have the time, I'd really appreciate it if you could have a look at the examples in my sandbox, then head over to the project page and give your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and criticisms on what I have so far. Thanks! Dammej 06:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC)